deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Redfield
Chris Refield is one of the central protagonists in the Resident Evil franchise, starring in the first Resident Evil, Resident Evil: Code Veronica, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil: Revelations and Resident Evil 6, and is one of the franchises most frequent representatives in crossovers. Chris was a loyal and courageous man when he retired from the Air Force and became a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service Alpha Team (better known by the acronym STARS) as a marksman and back-up pilot. Chris served under the command of his Captain, Albert Wesker, until a fateful mission to Raccoon City in July of 1998, where Chris and his team investigated the abandoned Spencer Mansion, uncovering a lab creating Bio Organic Weapons, namely zombies and tyrants. Chris discovered that Wesker was actually a member of Umbrella and a leading researcher for the BOWs, and when he confronted the captain about this, Wesker confirmed that he only lead STARS to the mansion to test the weapons on live targets. Chris and his team leave Wesker for dead, impaled by his own Tyrant weapon, and escape the mansion, blowing it up as they escaped. Unfortunately for Chris and his longtime partner, Jill Valentine, the battle against Umbrella and their deadly BOWs continued for many years and across the globe, eventually leading Chris back to confrontations with Wesker, who was able to mutate himself into a super human-like warrior of great power. As a member of the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance), Chris travelled to Africa to rescue Jill from his old nemesis, stop Umbrella and their schemes once and for all, and finally and truly kill Wesker with a hail of rocket fire and a volcano. With his foes finally defeated and partner rescued, Chris could finally rest easy, but he knew that he would continue to fight against bio-terrorism wherever it may appear. Battle vs. Tank Dempsey (by Samurai234) Tank Dempsey is hiding in a small house, waiting for any nazi zombies to show up. Nearby him, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen, and Nikolai Belinski stand by him, dead from the zombies. Up ahead, Chris Redfield is approaching the house, on a misson to kill all the zombies. Tank sees Chris as a threat and fires at him with his BAR. Chris jumps behind a tree and fires his G36K. After awhile, Chris pulls out a RPG-7 and fires the Rocket. Tank sees the rocket and runs out as the rocket blows up a large hole. Chris grabs an MP5 and heads over the house, only to almost get shot by Tank with his Thompson sub-machine gun. Chris fires back, until Tank retreats deeper in the house. Chris grabs an Ithaca 37 and looks around for Tank, until suddenly a toy monkey flies across the room and hits Chris in the face. Chris picks the monkey up and throws it away, but is surprised when he hears a faint explosion in the area he threw the monkey in. Tank grabs a Wunderwaffe DG-2 and fires a bolt of electricity at Chris. The B.S.S.A. member rolls out of the way, and fires his shotgun at the lightning gun, rending it useless. Chris grabs a flamethrower and sprays the room. Tank runs to get out of the way, and suddenly gets an idea. He grabs a Trench Gun and shoots out the lights. Both zombies killers then switch to their pistols, but because the room is so dark, they barely hit each other. Chris enters another room, but Tank is waiting for him, and he gets ambushed. Tank pulls out a Bowie knife, while Chris pulls out his survival knife. Tank swings Viciously, but Chris easily manages to dodge them. During one of Tank's stabs, Chris manages to grab Tank's hand and throw him against the wall. Tank recovers, though, and manages to stab Redfield in his hip. Tank prepares to finish him off, but Chris regains his strength and punches Tank in his face, causing him to drop his knife. Chris gets Tank in a headlock, before he slits the marine's throat with his knife. Chris then pulls out a radio and says "This is Redfield. Misson acomplished." Expert's Opinion Both Redfield and Dempsey were very great warriors and brought very great weapons to the table. However, Chris' weapons were much more advanced, and he was more experienced in fighting monsters. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Deadpool (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Out on a empty stretch of highway, Deadpool is waiting for his next target: Chris Redfield. He was told that he would be returning home from Africa. Deadpool is killing time. Lucky for Deadpool, that's easy for him. He sees a sign with a coffin that says "Murder is a crime" Deadpool adds his own touch to it by 'writing' with his PM-84 Glauberyts. "That's more like it!" comments Deadpool on the sign that now says "Murder is a fun crime" Deadpool turns to the reader and says "Oh, don't look at me like that! You've seen worse on this wiki!" Suddenly, the merc with a mouth hears a engine in the distance. He sees Redfield driveing his BSAA SUV up ahead. Deadpool runs into the bushes and aims his M14 at Chris Redfield. "After this, I think I will go a shoot some floating babies." Deadpool turns his head over his shoulder and says "What? Babies creep me out. Rock-a-bye-BAM!" But Deadpool pulls the trigger by mistake, missing Redfield, but makeing him crash his SUV into a tree. Deadpool says to the reader "The only reason why I'm not shooting you right now is that there will be no one to read this." Redfield, who must still be shaken up by his past, has weapons in the back seat. He pulls out his Semi-Auto rifle and fires at Deadpool, but misses. Deadpool, being Deadpool, says "Missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Redfield says "Do you ever shut up?!?!" "Then I would not have my own comic, sucker!" answers Deadpool. Redfield pulls out his MP5 and Deadpool his PM-84s. Deadpool runs into the nearby woods. Redfield thinks Deadpool ran away, but little does he know that Deadpool just teleported right behind him! Deadpool almost knocks out Redfield with his one of his PM-84s. Redfield asks "Who are you?" Deadpool answers "Your worst nightmare. BANG! Just kidding. Click-click! Got you agian!" Well Deadpool is tunting Redfield, Redfield pulls out his knife and cuts off Deadpool's hand! Deadpool falls to the ground. "What is wrong with you!?!?!? Oh god! S***!" shouts Deadpool. He adds "You sick....but I'm sicker!" and slaps Redfield across the face with his severed hand. Deadpool back-flips, hitting Redfield in the jaw. Deadpool throws a RGD-5 at Redfield. He runs away as it goes off, with some shrapnel hitting him in the leg. He goes to his SUV and pulls RPG-7 out. He fires, but Deadpool teleports again, so the rocket just hits a tree. Redfield walks over to a tree, wondering were his attacker went. Suddenly, a Katana comes down from the tree and cuts off Redfields head! Deadpool comes down from the tree and picks up the head. He says "I will put you right next to that Ninja guy's head. And now I have a new ride!" He jumps into the BSAA SUV and drives off. Winner: Deadpool Expert's Opinion Deadpool was able to take his battle against Chris Redfield because the BSAA agent was unable to keep up with the Merc with the Mouth's regenerative powers. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gordon Freeman (by IIxXhell assasinXxII) Chris is in helicopter returning from a mission then an alarm goes off not far away Gordon faired his HECU RPG at chris's helicopter forcing it to crash chris still alive pick up his sako S75 and start searching for freeman he sees him and shoots but the wind makes the shot move a littel but hits freeman's ear gordon then takes cover and see's a shiny thing knowing that it was chris's sniper scope he runs and take his MP5 out and shoot at chris chris then runs away and take his ithaca M37 and shoots at gordon's body but the shot is repelld by the hazmat suit gordon then shoots at chris ithaca M37 destroying it then gordon finds his MP5 is out of ammo he draws his crowbar and chris draw his knife the tow start to duel with chris slashing freeman cheek gordon then hits chris hand with his crowbar chris know in pain punch freeman in the face and draw his Vz61 and shoots at freeman leg one bullet penetrated the hazmat suit crippling gordon who hides in a Building behind a piller chris aim hi MGL140 at the building and shoots thinking that freeman is dead he walks away but freeman with only a wound in his forhead sees a rebar picking it up loading it in his crossbow and put it in his back and sneek behind chris aim his SPAS-12 and shoot chris's leg off chris shocked look at freeman eyes while gordon aim his crossbow at chris mouth and fires checking that his nemises is dead gordon takes his crowbar and walks away. WINNER :Gordon freeman Expert's Opinion Gordon Freeman won the battle because the voters believe his more futuristic weaponry and equipment would give him an edge over the more modern weapon wielding Redfield. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:US Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors